<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troca de Receptáculo by Ocarina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052783">Troca de Receptáculo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocarina/pseuds/Ocarina'>Ocarina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Hallucinations, Violence, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocarina/pseuds/Ocarina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confuso após acordar sozinho no Continente Negro, Kurapika era incapaz de se lembrar com clareza do que havia acontecido antes de chegar ali. Ao se ver obrigado a lutar pela sua sobrevivência, porém, descobre que não terá que enfrentar somente a dura realidade em que se encontra, mas também as inúmeras ilusões que atormentam a sua mente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Troca de Receptáculo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá pra quem chega. Essa fanfic foi inspirada no Whumptober 2020, dia 16. Prompt: Hallucinations.</p>
<p>A história se passa durante o último arco do mangá (a expedição para o Dark Continent). Portanto, pode conter alguns leves spoilers pra quem acompanhou apenas o anime.</p>
<p>Boa leitura ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika caminhava lentamente, em passos trôpegos e desajustados, esforçando-se para se manter de pé. Estava exausto, enjoado e fraco. A sua mente era pura desordem, repleta de imagens embaralhadas e confusas. Imagens que não se encaixavam, difíceis de compreender. Num momento se encontrava na Black Whale e, no outro, já estava no Continente Negro, completamente perdido. Sem nem sequer conseguir explicar como chegou ali.</p>
<p>A única coisa que se lembrava com clareza era da guerra que travada no interior do navio. E não se tratava somente da guerra de sucessão ao trono de Kakin, mas sim de algo muito maior. Quando se deu conta, havia a Genei Ryodan, desenterrando o desejo de vingança que estava momentaneamente adormecido dentro de seu peito. Havia também Hisoka, Illumi e tantos outras pessoas que nem ao menos conhecia. Havia sangue por todos os lados. Pedaços de gente morta espalhados pelo chão. Ossos, vísceras e membros avulsos. Gritos de dor, de desespero e de satisfação.</p>
<p>Mas então, tudo acabou. Kurapika acordou sozinho num lugar bem diferente do mundo que conhecia e, de imediato, deduziu que, em meio à batalha que travava na Black Whale, e ainda na metade do percurso que precisavam transcorrer, alguma coisa aconteceu. Eles chegaram ao destino muito antes do esperado. </p>
<p>A vegetação do Continente Negro era peculiar, tal como as criaturas que o habitavam. Até mesmo o ar que se respirava parecia outro: espesso, denso e sufocante. Andando à deriva, o Kuruta procurava a melhor rota para seguir naquele território desconhecido, escapando dos mais monstruosos seres que interceptavam o seu caminho. Seres animalescos, demoníacos ou bestiais. Para seu azar, todos eles pareciam ter um apetite voraz e sanguinário, fato que ele pôde comprovar com os próprios olhos. A imagem de um grupo de humanos sendo devorados vivos não saía de sua cabeça. Os berros roucos de pavor ecoavam em sua memória num vai e vem perpétuo, e a mesma cena se repetia por várias e várias vezes. As unhas dos monstros simplesmente afundaram nos membros daquela gente como se nada fossem, arrancando-lhes pedaços de seus corpos para serem degustados no mesmo instante. Certamente não queriam as suas presas mortas, em decomposição. Queriam a carne crua, fresca e banhada em sangue.</p>
<p>E ainda que Kurapika tenha conseguido escapar dos perigos que cruzaram o seu caminho, todo o seu esforço para sobreviver teve consequências severas. Havia adquirido uma concussão na altura das costelas e, pela dor que sentia, concluiu que alguns ossos haviam se partido. Para piorar, mancava graças a uma ferida recém aberta em sua perna direita, adquirida após se embrenhar em arbustos que não eram tão inofensivos quanto aparentavam ser. Queria poder usar a sua a Holy Chain para se curar, mas não o fez, pensando que, se parasse de andar por um momento que fosse, aquele poderia ser o seu fim.</p>
<p>Caminhando sem rumo, ele perdeu a noção do tempo. Exausto e confuso, já não sabia se estava no mesmo percurso há horas ou há dias. Além disso, a fadiga e o estresse o provocavam a cada instante, o induzindo a desistir de sua própria sobrevivência. Quando parecia inclinado a ceder desejos insanos que começavam a se materializar na sua mente, porém, avistou o que parecia ser uma caverna, totalmente distante de tudo. Escondida entre rochedos enormes. Seria o abrigo ideal para passar a noite. </p>
<p>Kurapika não tinha esperanças de que o lugar fosse completamente seguro, é claro, mas pelo menos não ficaria tão exposto quanto no restante daquele mundo grotesco. </p>
<p>Ele então se arrastou até a caverna como um morto-vivo e, sem muitas cerimônia, adentrou ao local. Afastou-se da entrada até um ponto em que ainda havia luminosidade e, somente após averiguar que estava completamente sozinho, se deixou deslizar até o solo. </p>
<p>O alívio foi imediato, tanto em seu corpo quanto em sua mente. O cansaço era tão intenso que o simples fato de se permitir repousar um pouco já foi algo suficientemente libertador para a sua alma. Naquele momento, usar o nen estava fora de cogitação. Assim, deixando a sua própria recuperação para depois, Kurapika enfim adormeceu.</p>
<p>Quando acordou, porém, o susto foi grande. A primeira coisa que notou foi o fato estar deitado sobre uma superfície macia, bem diferente do chão duro e desconfortável da caverna. Além disso, agora o ambiente era claro, branco e iluminado. Ao seu lado, haviam macas vazias e aparelhos médicos de todos os tipos. Aquela parecia até outra realidade, totalmente diferente da que havia acabado de sair. </p>
<p>Ele se levantou sobressaltado; o coração martelando tão forte e acelerado quanto um motor.</p>
<p>— Vai com calma! — sem que o Kuruta percebesse, Leorio havia se materializado ao seu lado — Que saco, Kurapika! Por que você tem que ser tão teimoso? Eu já disse que precisa continuar descansando. </p>
<p>— Leorio…? — ele murmurou numa voz quase inaudível. Desorientado, o encarava como se estivesse diante de uma assombração — Onde estamos? </p>
<p>— Não é óbvio? Na enfermaria! Você desmaiou de novo. Já te disse pegar mais leve, se quiser mesmo chegar inteiro ao Continente Negro.</p>
<p>— Do que está falando? Nós já chegamos...eu estava naquela caverna, sozinho. Como me achou?!</p>
<p>— O quê? Você disse que estava no…— ele forçou uma pausa —...Continente Negro? </p>
<p>As feições de Leorio se combinavam em uma enorme interrogação. O seu tom de voz soava incrédulo. </p>
<p>— Sim! Alguma coisa aconteceu com o navio. Você não se lembra? Eu estava sozinho. Quer dizer...até encontrei outras pessoas, mas elas morreram. Eu consegui fugir, só que acabei me ferindo nas costelas, na perna... — transtornado, ele procurou pelos ferimentos, enquanto Leorio o observava como se fosse louco. </p>
<p>Ao perceber que seus ossos se encontravam intactos, e que não havia machucado algum em seu corpo, Kurapika arregalou os olhos, calando-se em seguida.</p>
<p>— Pelo visto, andou tendo uns sonhos bem ruins — Leorio tentou descontrair, forçando um sorriso sem jeito. Mas Kurapika não respondeu, tampouco parecia capaz de assimilar aquelas palavras. Leorio então decidiu ser mais direto, explicando a situação de forma mais detalhada — Ainda estamos no navio, a caminho do Continente Negro. Você continua trabalhando como guarda-costas do príncipe Wooble. Como não para quieto, desmaiou e ficou um tempão dormindo na enfermaria. Está estressado e alterado, Kurapika. Deve ter tido alguns pesadelos, o que é perfeitamente compreensível. </p>
<p>Kurapika se sentou na maca, perturbado. Esfregou os olhos, tentando se lembrar do que fazia na Black Whale antes de ser levado para a ala médica. No entanto, não conseguiu. As imagens do Continente Negro — muito mais fortes e recentes — atropelavam quaisquer outras que ameaçavam ocupar os seus pensamentos.</p>
<p>— Mas tudo parecia tão real…— ele resmungou, desacreditado.</p>
<p>— Bom, esse é o problema dos sonhos e pesadelos. Às vezes são tão reais que começamos a acreditar que eles realmente aconteceram — Leorio resgatou um bisturi perdido no meio de uma pilha de instrumentos cirúrgicos, analisando-o sem muito cuidado. Como uma criança que acabou de adquirir um brinquedo novo — Mas às vezes, a linha que separa o real do irreal é tão tênue que eles não simplesmente se confundem, mas sim se misturam. Caminham juntos, seguindo os mesmos passos. Unidos como os dois lados de uma mesma moeda. Então, talvez, um pesadelo também possa ser real. Isso faz sentido pra você?</p>
<p>— Pra ser sincero, não. Acho que não estou em condições de ter uma conversa tão complexa — dessa vez foi Kurapika que o encarou como se fosse um maluco, observando-o analisar o bisturi com um interesse fora do comum. Algo naquela cena o incomodou, mas ele não disse nada.</p>
<p>Leorio sorriu, divertindo-se com a resposta.</p>
<p>— Só estou dizendo que pode ser muito difícil distinguir a realidade da fantasia. Não é todo mundo que consegue fazer isso sem recorrer a algum tipo de teste. </p>
<p>— Teste? Como querer que alguém te belisque pra saber se você está ou não dormindo?</p>
<p>Leorio arqueou as sobrancelhas, assentindo em seguida.</p>
<p>— Exatamente. Há quem diga que, quando você não sabe se está sonhando, deve recorrer a testes simples, como tentar fazer algo que normalmente não é capaz. Se conseguir voar, por exemplo, obviamente está fora da realidade. Mas também existem testes baseados em dor, como esse que você citou. Sendo bem honesto, acho que não há método mais eficaz para despertar alguém do que o poder de uma forte emoção. Do que o medo.</p>
<p>Leorio se aproximou de Kurapika; os olhos fixos na ferramenta cirurgia em suas mãos.</p>
<p>Mesmo pressentindo que havia algo de errado em toda aquela situação, o Kuruta permaneceu paralisado. Somente quando Leorio estancou os passos em frente a ele, o analisando em seguida com uma expressão misteriosa, Kurapika reagiu, lançando-lhe um olhar desafiador. </p>
<p>— Qual o problema, Leorio? Você está estranho.</p>
<p>O aspirante à médico nem se abalou com a entonação agressiva por trás da pergunta. Pelo contrário, seu semblante permanecia sereno, embora, ao mesmo tempo, um tanto ferino. Na ausência de uma resposta, o Kuruta novamente o confrontou.</p>
<p>— Leorio…— sua voz tremulou sem querer. Calafrios atravessaram o seu corpo da cabeça aos pés — Qual é o seu problema? </p>
<p>Leorio se curvou direção ao amigo, com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto.</p>
<p>— Acho que está na hora de fazer o seu teste, Kurapika.</p>
<p>Kurapika nem sequer teve tempo de reagir. Quando se deu conta, a lâmina do bisturi havia sido cravada em seu ombro, causando-lhe uma dor imensurável. O seu primeiro instinto foi gritar. Fechou as pálpebras com força, berrando até perder todo ar existente nos pulmões. Arranhava as próprias cordas vocais pela pressão que exercia sobre elas e, somente quando precisou recuperar o fôlego, voltou a abrir os olhos. </p>
<p>Ele agora puxava o ar com avidez, tentando absorver todo o oxigênio que o seu corpo demandava para se manter vivo. Suando incessantemente, as gotas escorriam-lhe pelas têmporas. Além disso, a garganta estava dolorida, ardendo como se tivesse ingerido ácido. Todas aquelas sensações o fizeram demorar um pouco mais do que deveria para notar que havia retornado à caverna, sentado exatamente no mesmo lugar em que tinha adormecido. Completamente sozinho. </p>
<p>Aos poucos a sua respiração se normalizou, tanto quanto os seus batimentos cardíacos. Raciocinando com mais calma, ele tinha certeza de que existia apenas uma explicação lógica para tudo aquilo. Enquanto dormia, tinha tido um sonho. Um péssimo e macabro sonho. Um dos piores pesadelos que já teve. </p>
<p>Kurapika permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes, apenas apreciando o silêncio no local. A calmaria, porém, durou pouco, sendo interrompida no momento em que ele voltou a sentir as mesmas dores latejantes de antes. Havia a ardência provinda de sua perna e também a queimação difusa na altura das costelas. No entanto, ele se deu conta de que exista agora um novo estímulo. Uma dor aguda em seu ombro, perfurante e intensa.</p>
<p>Ao olhar para a região, o espanto foi instantâneo. Ali, enterrado a sua pele, havia um bisturi, cuja lâmina tinha atingido a sua estrutura óssea. Ele ensaiou um outro grito, mas a sua voz morreu na mesma hora. De sua garganta áspera, nenhum som foi emitido.  </p>
<p>O Kuruta estremeceu, levando a mão ao cabo para puxar de uma só vez a ferramenta médica. Quando a arrancou, estava tão assustado que nem conseguiu dar atenção ao machucado. Ele apenas observava o próprio sangue impregnado naquele metal, enquanto refletia sobre o seu verdadeiro significado. De onde tinha saído aquele bisturi, afinal? A resposta era óbvia, mas ele não queria admitir.</p>
<p>Não, aquilo não tinha sido um sonho. Foi tudo verdade.</p>
<p>"Mas como?", ele pensou.</p>
<p>Kurapika inspirou fundo, tentando se recompor. Precisava se acalmar, antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas. Planejou então usar o nen em benefício próprio, com o intuito de curar todos aqueles ferimentos antes que alguém o encontrasse. No entanto, o desespero o atingiu como um soco no estômago quando notou que sua aura estava em estado de zetsu, inteiramente suprimida. Agora, não somente estava ferido, como também indefeso. </p>
<p>Ele engoliu em seco. Aquilo definitivamente não era um bom sinal, e manter a calma estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.</p>
<p>Kurapika saiu dali apressado, quase correndo apesar de todas as suas dificuldades. No entanto, para piorar a situação, não importava quanto tempo caminhasse em direção à saída da caverna, simplesmente nunca chegava a lugar algum. Foi como estar em um labirinto, porém, em linha reta. Depois de um tempo tentando escapar dali, percebeu que todo aquele gasto de energia era inútil. Portanto, diminuiu o ritmo, voltando a se arrastar como fazia antes. </p>
<p>Foi então que as alucinações subsequentes começaram a aparecer. O Kuruta não demorou para entender que aquele lugar exercia um controle mental sobre ele, brincando com os seus medos, com o seu passado e com os seus amigos. O fazia ver, ouvir e sentir coisas que não existiam, que não eram reais. Não foi coincidência que, quando a sua sede se tornou insuportável, ele avistou uma poça d’água logo adiante, provinda de um gotejamento aleatório no teto rochoso da caverna. Kurapika não pensou duas vezes antes de saciar aquele desejo quase primitivo que o impedia de pensar com clareza. Porém, ao se ajoelhar para beber a água, percebeu que aquilo que colocava em sua boca não era nada além de terra. A frustração foi tanta que demorou um bom tempo para se levantar e, quando o fez, novas ilusões se manifestaram. </p>
<p>Em um dado momento, viu um corpo estirado no chão. Era Melody, inerte e sem vida. Os seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, tão arregalados que quase saltavam para fora das órbitas. Vazava sangue de uma enorme rachadura em seu crânio, e a poça formada abaixo de sua cabeça continha alguns fragmentos de seu cérebro desmantelado. Kurapika quis vomitar. A ânsia o atingiu com violência, enquanto a sua mente dava voltas, girando como um carrossel em alta velocidade. Ele hiperventilou pela náusea e pela angústia e, somente depois de incontáveis minutos naquele estado, percebeu que não havia ninguém ali. </p>
<p>E assim, uma série de falsos eventos sucederam, o deixando cada vez mais confuso e desorientado. Por vezes, viu alguns de seus companheiros morrerem; outros tentando lhe matar. Todos os cenários eram tão reais, tão factíveis, que simplesmente Kurapika acabava se deixando levar. Quando percebia a farsa, já era tarde demais. E assim, o ciclo se repetia.</p>
<p>Por pouco ele não enlouqueceu. Se não fosse o bisturi que mantinha consigo desde o primeiro delírio, com certeza já teria perdido a sua sanidade. Era aquele maldito instrumento que ainda o mantinha conectado ao mundo real. Era uma conexão frágil como um fio prestes a arrebentar, porém, ainda assim, era uma conexão. A prova material de como e quando toda aquela tortura psicológica tinha se iniciado. </p>
<p>No entanto, ainda que tentasse se manter são, Kurapika atingiu o seu limite quando encontrou Pairo. Parado diante dele, o menino continuava exatamente igual ao que era, com exceção, é claro, da ausência de olhos em seu rosto. No lugar, haviam dois buracos negros, profundos e vazios. Ao sentir algo úmido, morno e pegajoso em sua mão, Kurapika já sabia que segurava os olhos escarlates que foram arrancados do garoto, encharcados de sangue como se ainda estivessem frescos. Como se ele mesmo os tivesse roubado de seu amigo.</p>
<p>Num ímpeto de fúria, ele gritou. Pegou o bisturi e perfurou a si mesmo, cravando-o em seu braço de modo a causar dor suficiente para se livrar daquela ilusão. E, de fato, ele conseguiu. Quando retirou a lâmina de seu corpo, tanto Pairo quanto os olhos escarlates já não existiam mais.</p>
<p>E, naquele instante, Kurapika já não estava mais sozinho. </p>
<p>— Vejo que finalmente aprendeu a usar o truque que lhe ensinei.</p>
<p>A voz familiar o pegou de surpresa, fazendo o girar o corpo numa velocidade absurda. Por trás dele, Leorio o encarava com a mesma expressão que tinha quando o atacou na enfermaria. Mas, dessa vez, Kurapika já sabia que aquele não era o estudante de medicina que ele conhecia. Era somente uma cópia, idêntica em aparência, mas diferente em personalidade. E ele não o enganaria de novo.</p>
<p>— Pensei que usaria isso mais vezes — Leorio apontou para o bisturi exibindo um sorriso diabólico — Teria te poupado de muito sofrimento. Eu o avisei desde o começo que uma forte emoção é a forma mais eficaz de trazer alguém de volta à realidade.</p>
<p>— Maldito…— Kurapika praticamente rosnou — Por que não mostra quem é de verdade? Por que se esconde desse jeito?! </p>
<p>Os seus punhos cerrados tremiam de raiva e os seus dentes rangiam com o excesso de força que aplicava na mandíbula. Ele estava mais enfurecido do que nunca. Enfurecido pela forma com que aquele demônio usava as pessoas que lhe importavam com o único objetivo de atingi-lo onde mais doía. </p>
<p>— Se refere à minha verdadeira aparência? Não posso te mostrar, mesmo se eu quisesse. E mesmo se eu pudesse, também não mostraria. Gosto dessa aqui — ele gesticulou para si próprio.</p>
<p>— O que você quer? Já me torturou o suficiente, então por que não me mata de uma vez? </p>
<p>— Você acha que já sofreu muito? Engraçado, não é? O que pra você pareceu durar uma eternidade, na realidade não passou de alguns minutos. Está aqui há bem menos tempo do que imagina. Ainda podemos nos divertir bastante. </p>
<p>Kurapika se esqueceu do estado de zetsu que em havia sido induzido e, pela força do hábito, tentou despertar o próprio nen. Quando fracassou, porém, arrancou do falso Leorio um riso escancarado. Uma gargalhada quase sarcástica. </p>
<p>— Não pode fazer nada contra mim. Suas habilidades não funcionam nesse lugar. </p>
<p>— Não preciso delas pra te matar. Pra isso, bastam as minhas mãos.</p>
<p>— Nesse estado? Acha que consegue? — ele o estudou de cima a baixo — Não se esqueça de que posso controlar tudo o que você vê, tudo o que você sente. Você nem sequer sabe se realmente está conversando comigo ou se está falando sozinho como um idiota.</p>
<p>— É só eu testar, não é? — Kurapika o provocou, erguendo o bisturi que trazia consigo.</p>
<p>— Isso mesmo. Vá em frente, use-o. </p>
<p>— Eu vou, mas não em mim. </p>
<p>Kurapika foi rápido ao se jogar sobre a entidade que usurpava a imagem de Leorio, erguendo a arma branca como se fosse esfaqueá-lo. No entanto, o seu adversário também foi ágil para reagir. Antes que o Kuruta o atingisse, tudo ficou escuro, o obrigando a interromper o golpe. Quando a claridade voltou, Leorio agarrava o seu braço por trás, forçando Kurapika a cravar a lâmina do bisturi em seu próprio peito. </p>
<p>Ele gritou, resistindo de modo a evitar que o seu coração fosse atingido. Trêmulo, Kurapika se concentrou em tirar proveito da proximidade que existia entre eles. Jogando a cabeça para trás, atingiu-o no rosto. Assim, quando o falso Leorio se afastou, levando as mãos ao nariz quebrado, Kurapika retirou a lâmina de seu corpo, virando-se no mesmo instante para ele. Simultaneamente, os dois se atacaram, mas, dessa vez, o Kuruta obteve sucesso ao fincar a ferramenta cirúrgica no abdômen de seu oponente. </p>
<p>Foi a vez da imitação exclamar de dor. Porém, Kurapika não pretendia ter clemência alguma. Com um soco rápido desferido no centro de sua face, o derrubou no chão. Em seguida, não perdeu tempo ao se arremessar sobre ele, enterrando o bisturi na jugular daquele monstro. </p>
<p>O rasgo foi profundo e letal, fazendo com que um esguicho de sangue espirrasse nas mãos e vestes do Kuruta. </p>
<p>Inutilmente aquele ser ofegante tentava estancar o ferimento em seu pescoço com as mãos, porém, somente acabou prolongando ainda mais a própria morte, tornando-a penosa. Pacientemente, Kurapika o assistiu agonizar e, quando tudo terminou, se afastou dali, jogando-se ao lado do cadáver. Um clarão repentino então ofuscou a sua visão e a caverna em que esteve preso por todo aquele tempo enfim desapareceu, levando-o de volta para o ambiente externo. Ao constatar aquele fato, Kurapika sorriu aliviado, quase em êxtase. Finalmente estava livre daquela tortura. Livre de todas aquelas alucinações que tanto o atormentaram. </p>
<p>Mas a alegria durou bem menos do que ele gostaria.</p>
<p>— Eu avisei que não conseguiria me matar.</p>
<p>Kurapika arregalou os olhos. Aquela voz, porém, ele não conhecia. Era arrastada, lenta e monótona. Tão próxima de seu ouvido quanto um sussurro.</p>
<p>Mas não havia mais ninguém ali. Kurapika o ouvia, mas não o enxergava.</p>
<p>— Não é possível. Eu te matei…a caverna sumiu! — num salto, ele se colocou imediatamente de pé, procurando o seu inimigo.</p>
<p>— É verdade. Você anulou os meus poderes e recuperou os seus. Mas não foi a mim que matou, somente ao meu receptáculo. </p>
<p>— O que quer dizer? — Kurapika engoliu em seco.</p>
<p>— Como eu já havia dito, a linha que separa o real do irreal é muito tênue. Às vezes, ambos se fusionam, formando uma só realidade. É lamentável que não tenha prestado atenção aos mínimos detalhes. </p>
<p>— Eu não estou entendendo! — Kurapika exclamou, deixando o desespero tomar conta de si.</p>
<p>— É simples. O homem que você acabou de matar sempre existiu, mesmo quando você estava delirando.</p>
<p>Ao reparar que o corpo de Leorio permanecia ao seu lado, Kurapika ficou em estado de choque, catatônico. </p>
<p>— Agora você entendeu, não é? — a voz diabólica soou ainda mais vagarosa — O seu amigo não desapareceu como aconteceu com o restante do cenário. Ele realmente existe, tal como a arma que usou para matá-lo. A culpa é sua por não ter percebido, quando os sinais eram mais do que óbvios. Aonde acha que eu consegui essa coisa cortante? Estava com esse humano quando o encontrei. </p>
<p>Kurapika nem sequer ouvia mais. Estava fora do ar, completamente destruído. O seu peito doía, como se pesasse toneladas. Mas aquela não era uma dor física. Era quase a mesma sensação que teve ao descobrir que o seu clã foi massacrado. Talvez até um pouco pior. </p>
<p>Ele caiu de joelhos e desabou em lágrimas, proferindo frases e palavras indistinguíveis, enquanto implorava pelas desculpas do ex-futuro médico que jazia caído ali. Agarrado ao cadáver de Leorio, Kurapika ficou simplesmente inconsolável. Já a entidade que o rodeava, não estava disposta a respeitar o seu luto. </p>
<p>— Eu sou imaterial — explicou, ignorando o sofrimento de Kurapika — Não tenho forma, não tenho rosto. Eu disse que, mesmo se quisesse, não poderia te mostrar a minha verdadeira aparência. Por isso, sempre me hospedo em outros seres vivos. Fiquei animado quando encontrei esse homem. Você chegou em seguida, deixando tudo ainda mais interessante.</p>
<p>Kurapika limpou o rosto, inspirando fundo antes de responder. </p>
<p>— Cala a boca! Eu não quero saber! </p>
<p>— Mas deveria, porque o que farei a seguir lhe diz respeito — Kurapika sentiu a ameaça perdida no ar, mas não teve forças para reagir. Apenas se calou, prestando atenção — Você eliminou o meu receptáculo, então preciso de outro. Farei um favor a você, deixando que se esqueça do que acabou de acontecer. Nós dois nos tornaremos um só.</p>
<p>Foi repentino e impetuoso. Um fluxo de energia atravessou o corpo de Kurapika, fazendo-o vibrar numa frequência inumana. A cada segundo, o Kuruta sentia-se cada vez mais distante de sua essência, perdendo aos poucos a consciência que possuía. E quando enfim foi completamente tomado por aquela criatura invisível, ele apenas deixou de existir. Estava oficialmente desconectado do mundo.</p>
<p>O seu corpo, porém, continuaria vagando por aí. Pelo menos até a próxima troca de receptáculo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdão pelo término meio abrupto ._.<br/>Tive outras ideias de alucinações pro Kurapika, mas desisti de colocar. Achei que já estava enorme, então preferi manter desse jeito. </p>
<p>Enfim, é o que temos pra hoje.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>